


June 20th

by Sparklepool101



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Harry and Robin are amazing parents change my mind, How Do I Tag, Human AU, I have not done this fandom justice, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pizzaria, Recovery, Robin is Mexacin-Italian, Robin is a psycology major and Harry is an animator, Trauma, because I said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklepool101/pseuds/Sparklepool101
Summary: (Yes I use the fan names, don't @ me)Harry wakes up. But he should be dead.This story follows our main trio as they escape from Roy, and learn how to build a family from the shattered remains of their lives.(This summary could not be crappier)
Relationships: Duck & Red Guy & Yellow Guy (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared), Duck/Red Guy (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared), FluffyBird, Harry/Robin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. PSA PLEASE READ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tortellini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/gifts).



Just so we’re all on the same page, this is a human AU. The characters use the fandom names (Manny, Harry, Robin, Paige, etc.) 

Manny is eight. 

Harry is twenty-five 

Robin is twenty-four 

If you want a full description of character designs, check out the Oblivion meme on YouTube for this fandom! Manny, Robin, and Harry’s designs come (essentially) straight from there, with the exception of their clothes changing on a daily basis. Enjoyyy (and help me keep this fandom alive please ;—;) <3333


	2. The Story Begins....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow these are short. I'm going to be mass-posting these chapters a random intervals. Bear with me on this >~<
> 
> ALSO please comment an ideas/things you'd like to see!!!

I was dead, my head had exploded. Except, dead people don’t feel like sh-ipped fruit, right? Slowly, feeling returned to my body. I was laying on something hard, and my head hurt like a bi-ker gang. I cracked my eyes open and saw the sky above me. I sat up a pushed my hair out of my eyes. As I looked around, I noticed that this was the same park near my house, the one that I promised Manny- oh gosh, _Manny. ___

__I jolted upward. Manny and Robin, where were they? I gathered my bearings before starting to look around. If I had gotten out, maybe they had as well. Before I could get to far though, a burly man in a police uniform approached me. “Sir, are you Harry Mitchell?”_ _

__“Yes sir, I am.” His face seemed to lighten considerably. “Mr. Mitchell, you have been missing for six months,” Had it really been six months? With the calendar always stuck on June 19th, the date had been hard to keep track of. “and your family is extremely worried. I’m going to have to ask you to come down to the police station so we can question you.”_ _

__“Of course, sir.” I replied. We walked together back to his police car, while I asked him about what I had missed. We chatted for a bit before arriving at the station. Immediately upon arrival, I was taken into a questioning room. The next few days were a whirlwind of questions, therapist appointments, and trying to help them locate where Robin and Manny were being held. No one expected Robin showing up a the station next week._ _


	3. Chapter Two, Fluffybird uwu (IDK man, it rhymed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some head cannons uwu

I left my apartment to go to the police station that morning, expecting more questions. The burly officer (whose name was Charlie) and I had started to narrow down where they could be, and me being able to provide a phone number helped a bunch. We had managed to get a few calls through, and Robins voice broke through on one of them. I showed up and we started going through places matching the scenery I had described, when a sudden commotion drew our attention. Charlie walked out of his office while I kept trying to look at landscapes. He ran back in a few seconds later. “Harry, you’re gonna want to see this.” 

I walked out of the room to see Robin standing in the middle of a sea of police officers. I surged forward to him, and hugged him. “Oh my gosh- we thought you were dead. Harry, oh my gosh…” he started sobbing into my sweater. I could feel the tears falling down my face and didn’t ever care. Robin was _alive _. We stayed like that for what felt like hours before Officer Julie put her hand on Robins shoulder. “Hey, Robin was it? We’re going to need to ask you some questions. Can you come with us for a second?” Robin lifted his head and I just wanted to keep hugging him forever. I just wanted to keep him safe.__

__While Robin was being questioned, Charlie checked up on where Robin was staying. No where, apparently. According to the papers, Robin had been rooming with a university friend while looking for his own place. The best option was to have him stay with me for now. I lived in my aunts old apartment, so I had two bedrooms to spare. (My family is so big even the _houses _are hand-me-downs)___ _

____“So, what do you want for dinner!” Robin looked up at me as we left the police station that evening._ _ _ _

____“… Pizza sounds good.” A small smile played on my lips, I knew where this conversation was headed. “One pineapple pizza coming right up!” Robin looked at me with pure disgust as we walked to the bus station “We are not doing this right now. Pineapple on pizza is a disgrace to my entire family heritage.”_ _ _ _

____“Because anchovies just screams Mexican-Italian.”_ _ _ _

____“My Nana makes the best anchovy pizza on this planet and you know it!”_ _ _ _

____“Only because you haven’t had my sisters pineapple pizza!”_ _ _ _

____“You physically cannot made better pizza than my Nana. She literally owns a pizza restaurant!!” Before I could retort, we had to get onto the bus, an idea forming in my mind. “Well, let go visit her and find out, huh?”_ _ _ _


	4. Family reunion! *\(^o^)/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robin's POV

I walked into my Nana’s restaurant and felt immediately at home. I had grown up running around this restaurant, playing chef in the kitchen, even working here while getting my psychology major. 

“Hello! Welcome to The Pizza de Resistance! Table for-” the waitress was cut off by someone yelling my name. I turned around to see Daniel, a chef who had worked at the pizzeria since before I was born, bursting out of the kitchen. He ran over and nearly crushed me to death. 

“Your Nana is going to be so happy to see you, Rob. She’s been worried sick!” He stopped hugging me to look me dead in the eye, they were teary. “Where have you _been _boy? You’ve been in all the papers and everything!” I didn’t know how to respond.__

__“It’s- well- I’ll explain once the police have all the papers straight. I don’t know what they’ll classify as confidential.” There, that’s good enough. No talking objects and trauma yet, I can start talking about that after the reunion._ _

__“Well, what’s important is that you’re back now. Let’s get you some pizza.” Daniel started to drag me away when Harry grabbed his shoulder._ _

__“How about some pizza over here too? Robin, I’ll try the anchovies, but we’re getting it half and half.” Daniels eyes widened when he saw Harry_ _

__“And who is this? He looks familiar…”_ _

__“You probably saw his face right next to my picture in ‘all the papers’. He’s also an old university friend.”_ _

__“Harry Mitchell. Animation major, a year ahead of Robin. Now, are we getting pizza or what?” Daniel lead us back to the kitchen and made us a small half-pineapple half-anchovies pizza. We were half way through it when I head my Nana._ _

__“Robin? ROBIN!” Nana didn’t weigh a lot, she was only 5’11”, but when she hugged me it was just as rib-shattering as Daniels was. “Robin my baby. Oh, my baby…”Nana was full-blown sobbing now. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks, and before I knew it, a sob escaped my throat. We sat in that kitchen and cried._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is all i got written this week. Ill try to post more and keep up with this story, making the chapters longer and all that, but sadly no promises. I got cast in a school show so my schedual is going to be _hectic ___


	5. A new challenger is approching!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry I havent been updating my stuff recently D:

I stood in a small gas station, my hair pulled back into a ponytail today. It had been a week since Robin showed back up, and we managed to track down where we though that we had been held. With any luck, Manny would be there, and we could get Roy, that _bas-ketball _, to jail.__

__Robin stood next to me in the check out line. Our arms full of Skittles, Three Mustkaters, and Fanta. The police had pulled over to refill the gas, and we were antsy to get back on the road._ _

__“You really think he’s out there? I mean, we both just showed up out of nowhere, after _dying _. Manny could be back in the park, with no one there to get him. What if-“ I grabbed Robins arm before he could continue, dropping a few bottles of Fanta while I saw at it.___ _

____“Robin. He’s there and he’s going to be okay. Manny never_ _ _ _

____Eventually, we got back onto the road and kept driving. Officer Jackson checked for the millionth time that the EMTs and FBI agents we following us. The atmosphere in the car was extremely oppressive._ _ _ _

____We finally stopped and when I got out of the car I knew it was the right place. I could practically see the house there. But instead of the house that we had been in for those six months, there was a different house. It was a blue cottage, with a white door and neatly kept garden. The FBI agents surrounded the house while Officer Williams walked up to knock in the door. We walked behind him with a few other police officers, and waited._ _ _ _

____After a few moments, the door knob turned. There stood Roy. The man who_ _ _ _

____After a few moments, the door knob turned. There stood Roy. The man who had kidnapped us and forced us to stay in that wretched world. He noticed us and hurriedly slammed the door, or tried to at least. The door caught on Officer Williams foot and stayed slightly ajar. “Mr. Gribbleston, we have a warrant to search your house. You have been accused of kidnapping, child abuse, and neglect.”_ _ _ _


	6. DHMIS 6 reference? In my fic? More likely than you’d think

“You can’t do this!” 

Roy was screaming his head off the FBI agent (Millers? I’d have to ask later) restrained him. “We can do this, Mr. Gribbleston. We have the warrant and substantial reason for suspicion.” Good riddance. I turned my head back to Robin as we helped search the house. They layout was extremely similar to the house we were trapped in, but all the furniture was different. Pictures of Roy with a smiling, blond woman adorned the walls everywhere you looked. We searched the basement, the kitchen, living room, everywhere. 

Everywhere except the room we had stayed in. This was the last room in the house yet to be searched, so we had (nearly) the full police force with us. Officer Julie knocked the door down, and we flooded in. What awaited us was nothing we could have predicted. 

Three metal operating tables stood next to a giant machine. On one of the operating tables was Manny. He was hooked up to the machine and looked extremely pale. He was thin as a rail and looked green. Immediately Robin rushed to his side. “Oh my gosh. MANNY! Please be okay! Manny please…” 

I started to follow him when a flashing light caught my eye. The giant machine had a screen on it. The screen showed Manny sitting in his bed while a Lamp tried to teach him about dreams. I ran over to the machine, an FBI agent hot on my heels. I frantically searched for a way to turn off the machine while the FBI agent looked at the code. I found a plug. At the same time, the agent called out “I’ve got it! He’s out! We’ve just got to shut the machine down!” I pulled the plug.


	7. Guess whos here?

I jolted up. _Nonononono I don’t want to learn about dreams! _I wasn’t in my room back at home apartment , or even the room I had stayed in with Harry and Robin. It was to white, to bright. I couldn’t breath. I heard frantic beeping and people rushing around me, but I couldn’t breath I couldn’t breath _I couldn’t breath **I couldn’t breath I-**___

___******** _ _ _

____“Take deep breaths, okay kiddo? In and out. Breath with me okay? In and out.” I tried, gasping for air. Slowly, it got easier to breath. Only then did I realize who was taking to me. It was Robin. _But I ate Robin _. I tried to pull away “No no no no NO! You- you DIED! I- I ATE you!”___ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

______I couldn’t breath again._ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

______The room was spinning._ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

______It was to bright._ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

______It was to dark._ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _

______I-_ _ _ _ _ _

___******** _ _ _


End file.
